


My Eyes Only

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Eddie accidentally finds Richie's nudes because Richie doesn't understand Snapchat.





	My Eyes Only

Eddie was lying on his back on Richie’s bed, scrolling through his social media. He was currently on Snapchat looking through his friend’s pictures from their day at the quarry. Richie’s story consisted mainly of shaky videos of their chicken fights and a few selfies of him and Bev, but there was a really nice picture of Eddie in there too. It made Eddie’s heart flip in a weird way; Richie wasn’t the best photographer, but he always took the best pictures of Eddie. “Hey Rich, can you send me that picture of me that’s on your story?” he asked.

“Why can’t you just screenshot it?” Richie shot back from his seat at the end of the bed, deeply engrossed in a videogame.

“You know the quality isn’t as good when it’s a screenshot, and I wanna put it on my Instagram,” Eddie shot back, not bothering to hide his exasperated, somewhat whiny tone. Richie sighed and tossed his phone at Eddie, who smiled triumphantly at the back of his best friend’s head. His finger print let him into Richie’s phone, and from there he went into Richie’s Snapchat, knowing its location on his background by heart. He saved the picture of himself to Richie’s Memories, taking the opportunity to add a selfie with the caption “hacked” to Richie’s story.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found when he opened Richie’s Memories.

There was the picture Eddie saved of himself, right there among the multitude of videos Richie had saved of him jerking off. Eddie’s eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. _Shit_ , Eddie thought to himself, unable to look away, as much as his mind yelled at him to do so. He blushed when he realized his cock was already half hard just from the jumpy previews. He watched the most recent video, the one right next to the picture of himself, and watched Richie come all over his hand. He whimpered involuntarily.

“You okay, Eds?” Eddie jumped at Richie’s question, throwing his phone back at him as though it burned him. It hit Richie in the hip, making him turn from his videogame to give Eddie a _what the hell_ look.

“You know, Snapchat has a My Eyes Only feature for a reason,” Eddie squeaked out. Richie just gave him a confused look. Eddie felt his cheeks burning as he clarified, “You can save your nudes to a folder that needs a passcode.” Richie’s eyes fell to his phone, where his screen flashed up at him many videos of his hand stroking his cock. His eyes then flickered back up to Eddie, whose eyes were looking anywhere but at Richie’s. The most frequent place they fell was Richie’s phone screen, which was still showing the previews of the videos. _Shouldn’t the screen have gone dark by now?_ Eddie thought desperately, his pulse racing. He hoped the way he kept his hands in his lap didn’t make it obvious that he was keeping them there for a reason.

“Show me,” Richie murmured softly. Eddie’s eyes snapped up to Richie’s finally, finding them hooded and dark in a way Eddie had never seen them before.

“Wh-what?” Eddie stammered, struggling to breathe. Richie’s character died on the television screen. Richie didn’t pay it any mind, letting the controller fall to the bed and then the floor as he grabbed his phone and straight up _crawled_ over to Eddie.

“I don’t know how to do that,” Richie said, his face so close to Eddie’s he could feel his breath on his lips. It made Eddie’s cock even harder, made his heart beat even faster. His head began to swim. “Show me.” He held his phone up to Eddie, and Eddie’s eyes fell gradually from Richie’s searing blue ones, to his soft pink lips, to the flushed tip of his cock that appeared and reappeared from his closed fist on his phone screen.

“You, um,” Eddie croaked. “You click on the picture o-or the video you want to move.” Eddie swallowed thickly.

“Like this?” Richie tapped on the video where he came all over his hand, and suddenly the entire screen was taken up by the image of Richie’s cock. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as he watched the video, completely entranced. He watched as Richie’s fingers and cock became coated in his come, and all Eddie could think was how badly he wanted it in his mouth. It hit him like a freight train, thoughts he barely let himself acknowledge alone in his bedroom: he wanted Richie’s cock down his throat, wanted to lick his come off his long fingers, wanted to taste it on his tongue. The sound on Richie’s phone was on, so Eddie could hear the slick sounds of Richie spreading his come across his cock, he could hear the way Richie moaned and panted and grunted as the video started over and he came again. He could see Richie’s lips fall open at the top of the screen. Eddie couldn’t keep in his small moan, couldn’t help but grip his now fully hard cock through his shorts.

Suddenly Richie was gripping his jaw, guiding his face so that it was practically right up against Richie’s. Eddie gasped as their noses bumped against each other. “Do you wanna know what I was thinking about when I took that video?” His eyes flickered from Eddie’s eyes to his lips and back again. All Eddie could manage was a nod of his head. A jolt of electricity ran through him as his lips brushed against Richie’s. “I was thinking about you.” Eddie melted into Richie, his hands finding Richie’s chest. Richie gently laid Eddie down so he was lying on his back again and Richie was on top of him. “I was thinking about fucking you.” Eddie let out a needy whine at that, figuring there was no turning back now. Richie had tossed his phone to the side, his attention completely on Eddie and Eddie’s on Richie. Eddie opened his legs and bent them at the knee, and Richie easily settled into the cradle of his hips, pressing himself against Eddie. He stroked Eddie’s cheek softly, the gentle gesture in stark contrast to his following statement: “I was thinking about the noises you’d make while my cock was up your ass.”

“Richie,” Eddie moaned as Richie rolled his hips into Eddie’s, rubbing their clothed cocks together. Eddie could feel that Richie was hard too.

“Yeah, just like that,” Richie breathed into Eddie’s ear, his breath cascading over the sensitive skin of Eddie’s neck. He kept rocking his hips forward, making Eddie clutch desperately at Richie’s shirt. “Over and over and over, getting louder and louder every time I thrust inside of you.”

“Wait,” Eddie said suddenly, struggling to catch his breath. “Why did you even take those videos anyway? Did you like, send them to someone?” His stomach felt a little sick at the thought of Richie sending those videos to someone else.

“Nah, they were just for myself,” Richie shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I like dick and I’ve got a nice one.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I wish I could say you were wrong.”

Eddie was expecting ego or pride or something; what he was not expecting was for Richie’s voice to go suddenly soft. “I’m not seeing anyone, I promise.” He guided Eddie’s eyes to his, and they were more sincere than he’d ever seen them. “I’m not even talking to anyone. You’re…” Richie chuckled nervously, his cheeks tinted pink. “You’re, uh, kinda the only one person I’ve had eyes for for a few years now.” Eddie’s heart felt so full it could burst.

“Richie,” Eddie repeated, more insistent as he grabbed Richie’s face. Looking deeply into his eyes, he whispered, “Kiss me.” Richie didn’t need to be told twice.

His lips were just as soft as they looked, and though the kiss was desperate and passionate, it was perfect. Richie kept it neat enough, somehow knowing exactly what Eddie would want. When his tongue swept across Eddie’s lower lip it was a question, not a demand. Eddie opened his mouth, letting Richie trace his tongue along Eddie’s. “I want you to,” he whispered against Richie’s lips. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.” Richie whimpered at that, holding Eddie tighter. Eddie gripped Richie’s shirt again, pulling it up. Richie pulled back and looked at Eddie breathlessly. “Is this okay?” Eddie asked.

“Only if you take yours off too,” Richie smirked, eagerly ridding himself of his shirt. The motion was a little clumsy, and it knocked his glasses askew, but Eddie knew he’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He quickly followed, surprised he didn’t feel at all shy or exposed or ashamed to be shirtless underneath Richie. He felt vulnerable, but in a good way. Richie’s eyes swept across Eddie’s torso with nothing but adoration, and Eddie knew he couldn’t be in better hands. Richie leaned down and planted a trail of kisses from Eddie’s chest up his neck to his jaw. Eddie moaned as Richie sucked lightly on a sensitive spot on his throat. He worried briefly about the hickey it might leave, but Eddie realized he really liked the idea of sporting a hickey Richie gave him. Eddie ran his hands all over Richie’s chest and back, his cock throbbing in his shorts. He let his hand trail down Richie’s chest to his stomach, running his fingertips over Richie’s sharp hipbones before tracing them down his happy trail. Richie gasped as Eddie palmed the outline of his cock in his jeans. He pulled back, supporting himself on his elbows as his eyes searched Eddie’s. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Please,” Eddie breathed, tightening his grip slightly. Richie groaned, and it went straight to Eddie’s cock.

“Go ahead, baby,” Richie encouraged against Eddie’s lips. Eddie kissed him back, his chest swelling pleasantly at the pet name. Richie chuckled as Eddie struggled with the button on his jeans. He sat up on his knees and undid his jeans himself.

“Holy fucking shit,” Eddie muttered, his eyes glued to Richie’s crotch as he pulled his cock out of his boxers, his jeans pulled down barely past his hips.

“Like what you see?” Richie smirked as he stroked himself. Eddie looked up at him with dark eyes before climbing off the bed. “Eds?” Richie asked in a worried voice. But Eddie dropped to his knees as soon as his feet hit the floor, looking expectantly up at Richie. “Eds,” Richie moaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs on either side of Eddie. Eddie pulled Richie’s pants and boxers off, admiring the sight before him.

“Wow,” he breathed, taking Richie’s cock in his hand. It was even bigger than it had looked in the video – probably because Richie’s hands were so much bigger than his own, which was a thought that had Eddie moaning. He wrapped his other hand around it as well, loving that it still looked huge with both of Eddie’s hands around it.

“God, that feels good, baby,” Richie praised, running his hand through Eddie’s hair.

Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s. “Can I taste you?” Eddie watched Richie’s pupils dilate as his eyes widened.

“Fuck yes,” Richie said. “I mean, if you want to.”

“I want to so bad,” Eddie smiled before leaning in. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of Richie’s cock, making Richie gasp. He flattened his tongue out then and licked a stripe up Richie’s entire length, savoring the taste. He really hadn’t thought dick would taste good, but Richie tasted fucking amazing. He swirled his tongue around the tip, swiping up a bead of precome and savoring the sweet, salty taste.

“Fuck,” Richie moaned, his free hand gripping at his bedspread. “Holy shit,” he gasped as Eddie wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking on it lightly. “Oh my god, baby, that’s so fucking good.” Eddie sunk down lower, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. He pulled off to cough when Richie’s cock hit the back of his throat. “You okay?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded enthusiastically.

“That was… kind of hot,” he admitted with a small smirk before taking Richie’s cock back in his mouth. He sunk low enough for Richie’s cock to hit the back of his throat again, savoring it this time as he choked.

“Jesus fuck,” Richie groaned, his head thrown back and toes curling. Eddie moved one of his hands to gently cup Richie’s balls while his other hand continued to stroke Richie’s shaft. Richie gasped out another curse, his eyes flying open. He looked down at Eddie, who met his gaze as he took more of Richie’s cock down his throat. “Fuck, Eds, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Eddie flushed under the praise and bobbed his head a little faster, running his tongue over every part of Richie’s cock it could reach. “Oh my fucking god, baby, Jesus Christ, that’s so good,” Richie rambled. “You look so good with your lips stretched around my cock.” Eddie whimpered at that, shifting a bit, as his cock was now painfully hard in his shorts. “You like that?” Richie asked, his confident tone laced with wonder. “You like taking my cock down your pretty little throat?” Eddie whined again, nodding as best as he could. He drank in Richie’s moans like water, watched his chest rise and fall as he licked his lips. Eddie pulled off for a second to catch his breath. Richie cradled his jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “How’re you doing?” he checked in, face still flushed.

“Fucking amazing,” Eddie answered with a wild grin. Richie reciprocated the smile, running his thumb reverently over Eddie’s bottom lip.

“You like my cock, baby?” Eddie nodded eagerly, kissing the tip of Richie’s thumb. Richie’s eyes darkened again at that, and he slid his hand back into Eddie’s hair. “Well, get your mouth back on it then.” Eddie surprised himself as he moaned at the command; he didn’t expect to find Richie giving him orders so hot, but here he was, eagerly sliding Richie’s cock as far back in his throat as it would go. Richie’s hips began to buck up slightly, and his moans became wordless as his grip on Eddie’s hair tightened. Eddie relaxed his throat and slid his mouth even further down Richie’s cock, keeping his head down as he gagged around the tip of his cock. “Holy fuck,” Richie groaned, “Eds, baby, ‘m gonna come if you keep doing that, shit.” Eddie kept his head down for a few more seconds before pulling off and stroking Richie’s cock instead.

“I wanna lick it off your fingers,” Eddie said, his mind swimming with the image of Richie coming all over his hand in the video. Richie’s eyes widened. “Can I? Please?”

“Fuck yes,” Richie said. “Here baby, let me.” He pulled Eddie’s hand off his cock, replacing it with his own. “You wanna watch me, don’t you?” All Eddie could manage was a whimper and a small nod, his eyes transfixed on Richie’s cock as he pumped it in and out of his fist.

“Fuck,” Eddie whined at the sight. He gripped himself through his shorts as Richie’s strokes became more and more erratic, his mouth open and chest flushed. Eddie couldn’t have taken his eyes off of him if he tried.

“Fuck, Eds, ‘m coming,” Richie warned. And with that, thick white ropes of come washed over Richie’s stomach and hand. Some even landed on his thighs. Eddie moaned, and his tongue was lapping up the come on Richie’s thighs before Richie had even finished riding out his orgasm. “Holy shit,” Richie panted. Eddie took his wrist gently in his hand and looked up into Richie’s hooded eyes as he took one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking the come off. It didn’t taste great, but having Richie’s fingers in his mouth – having Richie’s _come_ in his mouth – was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and the way Richie was looking at him made it even better. And when Richie told him, “Take those shorts off, baby,” he happily complied, taking his boxers off as well in the process.

Richie took a moment to appreciate the view before pulling Eddie onto the bed with him. He rolled them over so that Eddie was on his back beneath him again. Eddie ran his fingertips over Richie’s cheek, admiring the way his lips parted and how his dark curls hung in his face as he leaned over Eddie before he kissed him. Richie pulled away and swiped some of his come off his stomach with his finger. He moved his finger toward Eddie’s mouth, and as much as Eddie loved the thought of having Richie’s fingers in his mouth again, he had a better idea. He grabbed Richie’s wrist, stopping his movement. Richie eyed him in confusion, but Eddie just smiled sweetly at him and batted his eyelashes as he moved Richie’s hand down between his spread legs. Richie’s eyes widened as he caught onto what Eddie meant. Richie brushed the tip of his fingers against Eddie’s hole, spreading his come across the tight ring of muscle. Eddie let go then, letting his head hit the pillow as he let out a satisfied sigh. “Fuck,” Richie muttered, circling his finger.

Eddie let out a breathy moan. “More,” he nearly whispered. He and Richie had the house to themselves for at least two more hours, but his cheeks burned pink at the thought of moaning any louder. Eddie whimpered when Richie got up.

“I’m gonna need real lube, Eds,” Richie chuckled, and it was both strange and comforting to see Richie acting so normally while Eddie was naked and practically spread eagle on his bed. Richie retrieved the lube from his nightstand and kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said in a voice so sincere Eddie’s chest hurt.

“You won’t,” Eddie smiled, stroking Richie’s hair. “Kiss me again?”

“Happily,” Richie grinned before pressing his lips to Eddie’s. The slow, smooth movements of Richie’s lips on his soothed any residual nerves Eddie felt and left him feeling like he was floating.

“Richie,” he breathed, “Please touch me.” Richie gave him a long look and kissed him again before moving back between Eddie’s legs. Eddie watched in anticipation as he spread the lube across his fingers. He wrapped one hand around Eddie’s leaking cock, making Eddie moan. He stroked him slowly while using his other hand to circle around Eddie’s entrance. “Richie, please,” he repeated.

“You ready?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. Richie kissed the inside of Eddie’s knee as he pressed a finger inside of him. Eddie gasped at the sensation, letting his head fall back to the pillow again. “How does it feel?”

“So good,” Eddie moaned, his fingers twisting into Richie’s sheets. Every brush of Richie’s finger inside of him felt so amazing; Eddie cried out when Richie finally slid the entire length of his finger inside of Eddie, gently grazing his prostate. “Oh fuck, yes,” Eddie moaned, his voice steadily rising in volume and pitch. He bucked his hips up into Richie’s fist, which tightened around the head of his cock. “Oh my god,” he whined, turning his face into the pillow.

“You like my fingers, baby?” Richie said. Eddie looked down at him, and the smirk on his face made the fire in his abdomen burn even hotter.

“Yes,” Eddie moaned breathily.

“Think you can take another?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Eddie begged, wriggling his hips eagerly.

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Richie praised kissing Eddie’s thighs as he thrust a second finger inside of him. Eddie cried out in pleasure at the sensation, only proving Richie’s point. “I knew you would. Do you like getting fucked, angel?”

“Yes,” Eddie moaned, the heat coiling at the pet name.

“Imagine how good my cock would feel inside you, stretching you out, pounding into you.”

“Oh god, Richie,” Eddie moaned. “I’m close, so fucking close, holy shit.”

“Come for me, baby,” Richie encouraged, fucking his fingers in and out of Eddie faster and faster. “Wanna see how pretty you look when I make you come on my fingers.” That had Eddie coming undone with a repeated cry of Richie’s name. He came hard all over his stomach and Richie’s hand, shaking as he came down. Richie slowly, gently slid his fingers out of Eddie.

“Shit,” Richie muttered, slotting himself next to Eddie and kissing his temple. “You’re a fuckin’ dime, Eds.” Eddie smiled up at him softly with hooded eyes.

“That was amazing,” Eddie whispered, pulling Richie down to cuddle with him.

“You don’t wanna get cleaned up?” Richie asked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m down for this, but we’re kinda gross.”

“In a minute,” Eddie murmured, his mind still pleasantly fuzzy as he nuzzled into Richie. He felt Richie relax against him, pulling him closer. Yeah, they were kind of gross, and yeah, they had some things to talk about. But in that moment Eddie was more than content to just lie in Richie’s arms and enjoy the moment.


End file.
